The Acrobat the Princess the Bounty Hunter
by tb7753
Summary: When Azula returns home she is not alone. But she knows what she wants and she will get it.
1. Chapter 1

Three years. Three years and she was back. Back in the shadow of this place that she was dragged from the last time she was here. Dragged away in chains and in disgrace, she hated it as much as she wanted to be back. Its shadow loomed over her just like it loomed over her whole life. It had followed her, it had pursued her, and seeing it again made her stomach turn. Whether it was from fear or joy she didn't know. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Hey." June said putting her hand on Azula's back. The contact broke her out of her trance and she blinked as she looked away from the palace of the Fire Nation.

"You ok?" June asked.

"Yes, just didn't think I'd ever come back." Azula said still looking at the building. She didn't look to out of place as the square in front of the palace was full of people and even Junes Shirsho was not out of place amongst the animals and traffic of carts. The normal warm summer day meant just about everyone was out and about.

June gave her a small smile and gently pulled a willing Azula against her. The fugitive leaned her back against the taller bounty hunter and felt June rest her chin on her head.

"We don't have to be here, if you don't want to." The bounty hunter offered. The princess paused for a few moments then took a deep breath and pulled away. "No, it's my home and I will not be denied my place in it, not even by my self."

June gave a nod. "And remember if it is a trap we will just escape like we always do." She added with a smirk.

Azula smirked back before looked at the scroll she had in her hand again. It was a letter, she had avoided hunters and soldiers for years but a letter had finally found her and it was an invitation. It told her that she was allowed to return, that she could go back to the palace and talk to Zuko. It claimed that they would stop treating her as a criminal and finally let her come home.

Apparently he was over her escaping and the assassination attempt that followed, well to be fair it was more of a plot than an attempt. Besides, he broke it up before it went anywhere.

Anyway, she was here now and she was welcome, so she strolled forward like the royal she was with her head held high and her companion following close behind.

The guards watching the gates didn't seem to recognize her at first, but after Azula showed them the letter with the Fire Lord's seal she could see them tense up. Their bored expressions were instantly hardened and their eyes narrowed to a dangerous edge before they quickly ushered her and June in.

The servant that had led the pair to the throne room also walked nervously, and irritatingly slowly. Azula did not need to be led around this place. She could still recall where all the secret passages were located and how to access them. The whole time June stayed behind her, but she had left her mount outside.

"That will be all thank you." Azula waved off the servant as they got to the throne room. He glanced side to side. "My lady, with respect, I was asked to stay with you."

The firebender glared hot daggers at the much older man and her hands balled into fists as the began to sizzle. "Go away." She commanded.

Meeting the former fire princess gaze for only a moment the servant's resolve crumbled causing his head to lower in a deep bow. "As you wish my lady." Then with that he quickly scurried away.

Now alone in front of the door June put her hand out and rubbed Azula's back lightly. "Easy babe, we are trying to play nice here." Azula relaxed a little into the touch and released her hands. The bounty hunter was right, if she wanted this she would have to play nice. It was going to be hard, but she had to make this work.

It was at that moment that the grand doors to the throne room swung open and a guard appeared in the threshold to usher them inside.

There was no flame as Azula had expected and she could see to the end of the room clearly. There he was, his hair had grown longer and he fit better in the chair then he use too, but Azula had to hold back the sneer she felt forming on her lips.

Traditionally guests would be beckoned closer to the thrown, but Azula strode forward regardless, she was family after all. As she approached Azula could see that Zuko was speaking to someone about something and that he had yet to notice her presence. It wasn't until she was just in front of the steps leading up to the Dragon Throne that he finally noticed her. She had stopped only when she saw the guards around him thence up. He almost jumped a little when he turned to see her standing there.

"Azula?"

"Zuzu." she kicked her self mentally for starting so rudely, June was right she had to play nice. The bounty hunter had heard the nick name from her before and knew this might be off to a bad start.

He blinked in disbelief "It really is you. When the servant told me someone was here with the letter I sent, I have expected it to be an impostor."

"Well I'm not." Azula began. "I'm your sister. The one you threw in a mental ward, and had hunted down."

"And the one who plotted to kill me." Zuko added.

"Oh please it never got out of the pre-planning stage. Also that was a long time ago, I was still on the run until I got this letter." she said holding up the paper again. "Now is this you finally being clever and setting a trap for me or were you telling the truth."

'This is why I always do the talking.' June thought to her self as her partner ranted.

Aula had been on edge ever since they got that stupid letter and June wanted its story to end one way or another. At the rate things were going however, they would likely be back in the Earth Kingdom wilderness before long. That was fine as far as June was concerned, she was use to roughing it and it was far more enjoyable when she had company. However, as nice as it was sleeping under the stars with a warm firebender pressed up against her, the idea of staying in a royal palace and not having to jump at every snapped twig sounded way nicer.

"I-lets not do this Azula. The letter is real I assure you. I wanted it to bring you here because while I'm not sure if it is the best idea, I want to ...try again. I want to be a family again... I want us to forgive." Zuko said with a sigh.

June looked nervously between the two of them. Azula had never talked much about her past but she had heard enough from rumors that she knew these two did not get along.

"I'm tired of being on the run." Azula said sternly. "So as long as I get my title and privileges restored I will be part of your," Azula hesitated, the words she was trying to say feeling foreign to her. "Family. I will also try to forgive you, but no promises."

"Hey as long as you don't try to kill me I think we're on the right track." Zuko said with some amusement before standing from his throne and stepping down towards his sister. He went to try and pull her into a hug, but she stepped back with a scowl. "Too soon I suppose?"

"You're right, to soon." she glared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes.

Zuko looked disappointed, but didn't push. "Well either way, welcome back. Your room should be just as you left it so we won't need to make any living arrangements for your return." He said before motioning to his guards. "They will escort you there and I will be assigning guards to keep an eye one you for the time being. I trust you understand."

June let out a relived sigh as it seemed that this whole thing was in fact going to work out. The sound got the attention of the Fire-Lord who looked to her.

"Oh June, long time no see. What are you doing here?" Zuko inquired curiously

June crossed her arms. "I'm here with her." She gestured towards the princess.

Zuko now looked even more confused. "Oh I didn't have a reward planned for this but I'm sure we can find something for you."

The bounty hunter scowled. "Hey not everything I do is for money you know!"

Zuko looked to Azula who had an amused smirk. "Yes it is." Zuko tried to correct earning a harsh glare from the bounty hunter. "Umm I mean if not for a reward, why are you here? Did Azula promise you something?"

"She's my," Azula paused, "she's my friend Zuzu, I do have those you know."

June winced when she said 'friend', but decided not to comment on it.

"Really?" Zuko asked not looking between the two girls.

Azula scowled at him. June had worried Azula would mess this up, but apparently saying the wrong thing ran in the family. At least now it was more adorable than nerve-racking .

"I get it Zuko, try not to embarrass your self anymore." Azula finally broke the tension. "Now, if you could tell the servants that they have to listen to me, it's been a long time and I would like to go to my room."

"Sure Azula. Will you be joining us for dinner? I would like to discuss all the details of you staying here and while we have the chance, I'd like to know what you have been up to for these last few years." The Fire Lord questioned.

Azula picked at her nails as she spoke. "No I won't. I would like to enjoy this place for a night, but if it is acceptable, I will join you in the morning."

Zuko nodded satisfied with the compromise and Azula looked at him one more time before turning away and leaving the room. Unknown to all those around her that her heart was racing as the doors closed behind her. It was done, she had done it, and she was finally back. The suddenness and surprise of this actually working out was all hitting her at once and it made it hard for her to stand. She was home.

A pair of hands on her shoulders pushed her against the door and she looked up to see June's face just before there lips crashed together. The princess closed her eyes as the kiss deepened and wrapped her arms around June.

The bounty hunter pulled back after a moment and rested her forehead on her princess'. "What was that for?" Azula asked with a small smile.

"Oh I just wanted to see if it was any different kissing a real life princess." June joked looking down at the girl. Azula looked away, but June could see the light blush that the princess always tried to hide.

"Well?" Azula asked.

"Not to different yet, but I will keep exploring." June said with a sly smile as she let her hands caress over the princess' back.

"Now you have to bow to me." Azula said with a content sigh.

June laughed. "Not on your life kid."

"Fine." Azula said putting her nose in the air and pushing June away, though June could see her small playful smile. June rolled her eyes and followed behind with a smirk.

Walking into her room proved easier then Azula thought, it felt right and it felt like home. Just as her brother had claimed, everything was right where she had left it, with nothing out of place. A fact that was made all the more impressive when she noticed that there wasn't even the thinnest coating of dust on anything. The room was clearly being well maintained while she was gone.

June of course being herself had quickly messed it up by tossing her belongings into a random corner of the room and falling onto the bed before curling herself up in the covers, but Azula didn't mind sharing the bed. They had shared before. Many times in fact, though this would be the first time she had shared her actual bed.

Azula was still a bit in the daze as she went through drawers and the closest looking at everything she once owned. Her satchel bag that she had been carrying around for mouths that was made out of crude brown cloth looked very out of place amongst the gold, black, and royal red. She wanted to burn it away and get rid of that part of her life, but she hesitated as June's eyes glowed when she found Azula's royal jewelry.

"Don't steal those. The local markets will recognize it in a heartbeat anyway." Azula warned as she looked through her closet at her old robes and was briefly stricken with the worry that they might not fit her anymore. She had grown slightly over the last few years, though she supposed it wasn't a problem the royal tailor couldn't fix.

"Why would I?" June asked. "They're mine already after all." Azula didn't correct her.

Then a knock on the door drew both of there attention, and Azula sighed before answering. "You may enter."

"My lady, welcome to the palace. The Fire Lord has asked me to see to your needs and to help in anyway I can."

Azula didn't even look at the servant at the door. Based about the sound of their voice, they were a middle aged woman. "I need new cloths these all don't fit any more, we will be having dinner here, send options in a few hours, and send some one from the royal stables up here as well."

The servant bowed and exited the room. Azula's heart was slightly racing again. It'd been a long time since she ordered people around like that. Well, at least a long time since they listened. It felt odd, but right at the same time. She never realized how much she missed this.

"You seem to have not lost your touch 'your highness'." June mocked. Azula had her back to the bounty hunter and she glanced over to her without saying a word.

"Hey." June said walking over to the princess. "Be happy OK? This is real and what you wanted right?"

Azula nodded. "Just didn't think it would really happen." June went to kiss her again and the princess let the bounty hunter wrap her arms around her from behind and kiss her cheek until she slowly worked her way to the plant kisses on Azula's neck. Her eyes closed, as June moved back up, her warm breath on the princess' ear. "Be happy OK? And if you're having trouble let me help you out."

Azula twisted in the embrace and looked up into June's eyes. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, I..." She hesitated, she hated looking weak, but June had seen her weak before. She had saved her life before and they had saved each others lives more then once in the past. "I would not be alive if it wasn't for you and... you know... I... you know…" she was struggling for word.

"Shh." June chuckled. "I know. It's been quite the ride for both of us, but it got us here and I love you too." She leaned down and kissed the princess again, and Azula melted into it.

Another knock on the door broke there moment though and Azula jumped out of Junes arms, who gritted her teeth and moved away as Azula allowed them in. The servant was back with another person with them. "My lady you asked to see some one from the stables."

"My companion's mount will be staying here for a long time." Azula said looking at June. "Take her down to the stables and she will inform you on how to properly care for it. I expect you to listen."

June rolled her eyes at being ordered around. "Alright I'll go take care of her. I will be back in a bit, try not to be to sad in your palace till I get back." June mocked the princess. Azula remained neutral, wanting to keep her facade in front of the servants. But she nodded slightly and June smiled and walked out of the room.

Alone at last Azula fell onto her bed trying to relax just a little bit in the silence. Naturally another knock on the door disturbed her peace. "Enter!" She growled. To her surprise, the door did not open, and she leaned her head up to look at the door and saw that it was still closed. Rolling her eyes she lied back down and internally called a servant stupid.

However, a moment later the door did open, and it did so eerily slowly. She picked her head up and saw someone standing in the door way. The woman was wearing a long green dress and still had white make up that looked like it had been quickly and improperly cleaned off. Azula's eyes went wide when she realized who she was staring at.

"Azula?" Ty Lee said in disbelief. The princess jumped to her feet but kept her back to the door.

"You're really here." Ty Lee said in a daze.

Finally turning around Azula looked her in the eyes. Her old friend hadn't changed much since she last saw her. Her big bright gray eyes still dominated her small round face and she still wore her hair in a single long braid that hung down her back.

They hadn't seen each other in such a long time and it made Azula suddenly feel self-conscious about how she must have looked. Her hair was longer and mostly just hung down her back except for the pieces that framed her face. She had a few new scrapes and scars now, but still looked basically the same, just older. They were both older.

"You look tired." Ty Lee said with concern clear in the tone.

Azula frowned. "I have not slept in a bed for while. It is what happens when you're a fugitive." She shot back.

The Kyoshi Warrior smiled back at Azula as if she hadn't heard the spite in her old friends voice. "Well now you're back, and you got your room!"

Azula glared at her. "What do you want Ty Lee?" The frown she got for that remark stung a little bit and it bugged her.

"Nothing, well I mean it is something, I just wanted to see you. You know, find out how your doing." Ty Lee said nervously.

"I've survived, it was hard but I survived." Azula said sternly. She kept her scowl until Ty Lee sprang foreword. A flash back hit the princess and she was about to defend her self until Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. Azula was frozen in place, but her scowl remained.

"I was so worried about you." Ty Lee whimpered. "I wanted to look for you, I tried to follow any news about you that came to the palace, and when the news suddenly stopped," Ty Lee was almost crying now. Azula remembered when nearly a year ago was when June had convinced her that it was best to stop using her blue fire. It was a hard decision. Her fire was part of her, but it did help them stay out of trouble.

Azula pushed the Kyoshi Warrior off her and was forced to look at the sad face gazing at her. "Traitor." she spat.

To her credit, the warrior did not get more distraught but instead met the princess glare. "If I had to make the choice again, I wouldn't change what I did."

"What!?" Azula ignited her hands in out rage, but Ty Lee didn't flinch away.

"I did what was best for you, you know that." Ty Lee said calmly.

Azula scowled. "You don't give a damn about me! You abandoned me the first chance you got!" Azula was shouting now.

Azula's mind was racing with memories of those years ago during the war when Ty Lee had nearly always been by her side. Right up until the moment when she wasn't. The same moment everything started coming apart around her and she needed her to stay, and she didn't. It brought back memories of a time when she was alone in the palace and then of her time locked up in that institute. It made her hurt, which was a feeling that she hated. With no small amount of effort she forced them away, back into the dark corners of her mind.

She also hated the confused hurt look on Ty Lee. "I didn't abandon you! I...don't you remember when you where in the asylum?"

Azula gave her a confused expression. Honestly she didn't remember much from the year she spent drugged up and chained. She didn't even remember how she got out, but she did. "I remember you helped put me there." She accused.

Ty Lee went to say more but tears were forming in her eyes now. "But we..." That was all Ty Lee could manage to say.

Azula just gave her a confused glare. "I need to." she chocked out. "I...I can't...I need some time." Ty Lee was crying now and it made the princess stomach twist in an annoying way. She tried to will it away as Ty Lee ran out of the rooms in tears.

Azula felt an urge to follow, but pushed that away as she closed the door. Then she leaned her back against the frame and tried to think about her time in the asylum. She was trying to figure out what the hell Ty Lee was talking about. It made her head hurt, and occupied her thoughts so when there was a knock on the door she jumped a bit and was grateful no one was there to see it.

When she opened the door June was there the servant just behind her.

"Bring us food later, but that will be all for now." June ordered to the servant. They bowed and walked down the hall, while June gave a big smile to Azula.

"This is awesome." June said coming in the room. "You should have seen the stable masters face, he had never seen a shirsho before and when I told him what she eats, oh it was great."

Azula was looking at the floor. "I'm sure."

"Oh yeah, this place could definitely be home." June said laying back into the bed. Azula was already tired of thinking about Ty Lee and she wanted to stop.

She wanted to not care about anything except for the fact she would be sleeping in her own bed tonight and that she would not be sleeping alone. She moved over to the bed and crawled over June who smiled as Azula hovered over her. Azula lowered herself and met June in a kiss that quickly deepened, there tongues happily entangling.

"Glad you're enjoying your self." Azula said pulling back. "But its not quite home yet, do you wanna help me make it cozy?" She said with a devilish smile, batting her eyes.

"Hell yeah!" June said happily as she pulled Azula down on top of her.

 _yay new story time. This chapter is was graciously edited by_ Sillva, who does amazing work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She collapsed into the chair, her face was neutral but internally she was happy. As promised she was joining her brother for breakfast...well actually it was lunch at this point, but she had made the effort so he did not look to angry when she sat down at the large table. Instead he looked more confused, and kept staring at Azula. She thought about it and she probably deserved it. She had not cared enough to make her self more presentable and still had the tell tale sign of just rolling out of bed, including only bothering to put on a sleeping rob. To her credit though at least it was tied tight.

Her and June had stayed up late the night before and had both enjoyed waking up in a soft warm, and most importantly safe bed this morning. When the princess finally did decide to roll out of the silk sheets she had asked the bounty if she wanted to join her, but June had deiced to stay in bed, and enjoy being waited on.

"Good morning." Zuko offered.

Azula ignored him for a moment but decided to give some sort of answerer. "It is a good morning when I'm allowed to wake up in my own bed."

Zuko sighed. "I get it Azula. At least I hope it still feels like home."

"Oddly yes." She said before telling a servant what she wanted to eat. "You haven't changed the place much have you zuzu?"

Zuko shrugged and they talked for a bit about how there where more guest quarters built for the different nations to visit. Or how many of the old war trophies had been returned. He then asked all the places she had been.

Naturally she decided to respond by telling him where she had been based off of where she had been nearly killed or hurt. She went into great detail about all the times she had pulled her bloody self down a ally or through the woods. Though decided to leave out how June had saved her more then once. The bounty hunter was important but...it still felt odd talking about her.

"When did June join you?" Zuko asked still a little white from the graphic details.

Azula put down her drink and pushed her now empty plate away, they had been talking for nearly an hour at that point.

"She didn't...I joined her." The princess offered simply not giving any details. It was kinda true.

"Ok..." Zuko said, thankfully not pressing for any more. "Well let her know she is welcome to say as a guest for as long as she likes. A friend of yours is a friend of mine. And I'm guessing she told you we once worked together."

Azula smirked "She did, she said you messed everything up. Which is not surprising."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"And actually I already told the servants to listen to her. She like's being pampered so she probably will stay for a while."

Zuko frowned. "As long as she doesn't cost to much."

Azula stayed neutral as she got up. "Good day brother."

"Join us for dinner?" he asked. "Mai and Ty-Lee will be there."

Internally she scowled but on the out side she looked board. "Fine whatever send a servant and I will be there." Zuko did not notice anything wrong.

When Azula returned to her room June was just getting dressed in her normal black outfit.

"Hey babe." June said tying the last few straps. Azula ignored her and walked over to sit on the bed. She was looking down deep in thought. 'Ty-lee will be there.'

June noticed and walked over, gently putting her hand on the princess chin forcing her to look up.

"Did the meet up with your brother go ok?" the Bounty Hunter asked. Azula looked at the her beautiful bounty hunter. It helped make other things go away.

"It went fine." Azula said leaning into the touch.

June smiled. "Did you tell him about us?"

Azula looked surprised. "What? No. why would I?"

June scowled and pushed her roughly away. "I don't know cus I'm your girlfriend and I didn't think you would be ashamed of me!"

Azula scowled standing up angrily, though the effect was diminished by there height difference. "I'm not ashamed of you!... Its just...not the right time."

The bounty hunter huffed. "Fine when you figure out when I'm important enough you let me know!" she yelled angrily. "Till then I'm going to take Nyla out for a walk around the city. Let the guard at the gate know if you don't want me come back in your palace 'princess'." She spat the last word and slammed the door behind her.

Azula was left alone and annoyed. She wasn't hiding June she just...it didn't...

"hmp." Azula grunted as she got up from the bed. She had no idea why she was hiding June. Years ago it would have been because the bounty was beneath her as a peasant, and she still was, but now...it didn't matter and she really did not care about that sort of thing. She thought about it and realized that, really she didn't care about any of it. What Zuko was doing as Fire-Lord, how people might see her if she was seen with the bounty hunter, none of it mattered she just wanted to do what she wanted. Anything that she wanted dammit.

The Bounty hunter would come back and they would work things out...again. She would just have to wait till then.

Till then the princes got dressed and decided that she would spend the afternoon walking around the palace to see more of the changes that her brother had made. She put on a simple red shirt and pants, while letting her hair fall from her head behind her, and started wondering the halls. Most of it was what Zuko had said. Which annoyed her for his disrespect for everything there nation had done, but she kept it to her self as she heard talking coming from one of the gardens.

"No I have not seen her yet. She was supposed to be at breakfast but apparently slept in." A familiar voice floated uncaring through the air.

Azula frowned. It was Mai. She recognized the dead pan voice anywhere. She had not seen the knife thrower since spying on her when she was planning her assassination of Zuko. She had heard that the two of them had finally gotten married. Pathetic.

She had no idea who she was talking to until-

"She looked so tired." Came the sad voice of Ty-lee. "I knew I should have talked to Zuko more."

Azula had a confused look as she quietly moved closer to the pair talking.

'What is she talking about?' The princess thought to her self.

"When I talked to Zuko and he was about ready to banish you sometimes." Mai countered.

"Well then I could have looked for her!" The warrior said bitterly. "We could have stuck to the plan."

Azula scowled she hated not knowing what was going on.

Mai sighed. "You made that plan with a person who wasn't there Ty-lee. Thats why when the real Azula came back she had no idea what you where talking about."

Azula was annoyed enough at this point and decided to reveal her self. She came out of behind her bush behind Ty-Lee and Mai was looking right at her. As normal this did not seem to surprise or faze the knife thrower.

"What plan?" Azula demanded. Ty-Lee jumped and spun around, looking Azula right in the eye's.

"Hi!" she said nervously. She looked like she wanted to move foreword and embrace the princesses but held her self back. Azula glared at her and there was an awkward silence between the three of them.

"So I'm going to find Zuko." Mai said sounding board. "Try not to kill each other." she said standing up. Azula ignored her. Her gaze was fixed on Ty-Lee who met her glare.

"What plan?" she asked again in a horse whisper when Mai had left. Ty-Lee broke the stair and sat down. "We, you and I, made a plan back when you where in the asylum." she fiddled with the grass as she talked.

Azula sat down out of arms reach but watched the Kyoshi warrior carefully. "I don't remember you in the asylum... I don't remember much."

"You don't remember screaming at me till your throat bled?" Ty-lee asked.

Azula was taken aback. "No...but I'm sure I did traitor."

Ty-lee stood up and Azula remained sitting watching her closely. "No NO! I'm not doing this again! We already talked about this! All of this!" Ty-lee was yelling now

"Well I don't remember it!" The princess yelled back. "The only thing I remember is being chained to a wall until..." Azula paused as she tried to remember her early days. There where chains on her and yelling out side her cage. And pain, everything hurt, her wrists in the metal shackles, her arms pulled behind and her mouth which was covered in a mask.

Until she wasn't. She was chained to the wall until she wasn't, then she was being pulled down and someone was holding her. There was yelling again then there was nothing.

"Until?" Ty-Lee questioned.

Azula looked away, she knew what had happened but didn't want to admit it. "Until...someone got the chains off me." She looked away from the Kyoshi warrior and at the ground, she had blocked these things out for a reason.

"Until I did." Ty-lee corrected. "I was gone for a couple mounts in the beginning but as soon as I came back to the Fire Nation I demanded to see you. And when I saw you...like that...there was no way I could let them do that to you."

These things where blocked off for a reason. And Azula's mind ached as it all came back to her in spurts and jumps each little thing leading to another little thing that may have happened mouths apart from each other. One thing that was constant was that Ty-lee was there. Either talking to her or sitting there while she screamed at her or even holding her as she cried. She had blocked these memories out for a reason.

"ARRGH!" Azula screamed grabbing her head, and jumping to her feet. Ty-lee moved to get closer but the princes jumped back. "Get away from me!" She screamed hysterically. "I was fine! I was fine with not remembering then you made them come back damn you!" She was have troubles standing it felt like...it felt like she was back in front of the mirror all those years ago.

Ty-lee rushed to her and wrapped her arms around the struggling princess. "Its ok. Just focus on me. Its ok."

Azula scowled at her and tried to push her away. "Get off of me you traitor! This is all your fault!" she screamed

"I know!" Ty-lee said tears forming in her eyes but hold getting tighter. "I know."

Unable to break away while her mind was still in turmoil she listen to the warrior and focused on the embrace. The smooth skin that she felt, the strong arms the warm body,and even that silly braid that was lightly waving back and forth.

It worked. She felt her mind start to settle as she focused on Ty-Lee holding her. The princesses mind giving her glimpses that this whole scene had played out before. After struggling to stand for so long she found that she was suddenly exhausted and like the pathetic weakling she felt like she was, now leaned almost entirely on Ty-Lee. The warrior remembered all this happening before and gently sat down with the princess back leaned up against her.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both not wanting to pull away from the embrace.

"I hate you." Azula finally said softly

"Yep." Ty-lee shrugged

"Your a traitor." Azula added.

"You think Zuko would have let you come back to the palace if you killed Mai that day?" Ty-lee questioned.

"I could have won." Azula defended. She wasn't talking about the fight with Mai.

"Everyone was abandoning you." Ty-lee reminded

"I didn't think you would..ever." The princess said softly and to Ty-lees surprise with the hint of sadness.

"I never abandoned you." Ty-lee corrected.

Silence was there again as they both sat there. Slowly Ty-lee took a chance and slowly moved one of her hands closer to Azula's, it was probably a bad idea but she was a hopeless romantic. To her surprise Azula was the one who closed the distance and intertwined there fingers, squeezing hard.

Really hard.

To hard.

"Azula?" Ty-lee questioned her hand hurting.

"I.. don't remember what happened. I have pieces but not enough. Tell me what happened that year." Azula ordered.

"A lot happened." Ty-Lee offered.

"Tell me all of it." Azula almost threatened.

Ty-lee was worried about her tone but noticed that the princess grip on her hand had loosened, and she had not moved to get up from there embrace.

"Ok." Ty-lee began to tell all she remembered, it took time and Azula kept asking questions.

June was having trouble getting answers. Those fuckers. Apparently if she wanted to be a bounty hunter in the Fire Nation she had to like fill out a from and get permit.

"I told you I'm a-" June gritted her teeth. "Friend.. of the princess Azula." June said getting irritated.

"And I told you mam that if that is true I can have you arrested, for she is still at large." the middle aged office clerk said seriously. Apparently the news had not filtered down.

The bounty hunter stuck her finger in his face and really wanted to kick his ass, but just yesterday she had been telling the princess to stay calm to make this work. So instead she just gritted her teeth and left the guard post in the capitol.

She went to untie her beautiful animal form the post and laughed a little to her self, at the odd looks the blind beast got. "There just jealous hun." She said stroking Nyla's muzzle. She went around to the side of the animal, and adjusted and checked the straps. As she did, memories of the day hit her.

'Friend.' she thought in disgust, and tightened a strap a little to hard making her animal grunt. "Oh sorry girl, I didn't mean it." June said loosening the strap and fitting it correctly. She mounted the animal and scratched its back as she thought about the fire bender.

'That little bitch.' She thought amused to her self. She remembered when they had first met Azula, with Nyla getting a jump on her near the Serpents Pass. The look of disgust on the fugitives face was, looking back, adorable but at the time just hilarious. She wondered what would have happened if those other bounty hunters hadn't attacked.

It was a good thing Azula could move at that point, June could fight, but a gang of earth benders was a bit much. Not for Azula though. It was simple deal they made, keep me alive, I will take you where you want to go. The fugitive firebender held up her side of the bargain, June held up hers. They had worked well together on there way to Gaoling, and June was happy Azula had agreed to there, mutual arrangement.

June rememberer there travels as she guided Nyla through the fire nation city. The cold nights Azula had started a fire. The look on her face as she failed to cook anything for so long. Her stubbornness, her wit. The first time she saw her naked, by complete accident of course.

June laughed at the memories, it took a while to get through that shell but it was worth it. She remembered there first kiss when they where in that cave during the sand storm. The confused look on the princess face, until she had jumped June right there. June had gotten a few scrapes in some awkward spots that rough first night but it was worth it the next morning when Azula said those words for the first time.

June smiled as she looked out at the harbor. She remembered how the fire bender had said it only a couple more times, in those months, but she surprisingly showed it often enough.

'So Stubborn.' June thought to herself. Azula had always done what ever she wanted, often for her own reasons. This was probably one of those times.

June sighed as she made her decision. If Azula had her reasons to hide her then June could put up with it for a while. She mounted Nyla again as the sun was going down in the harbor giving the volcano and orange tint as she made her way back to the palace.

The same palace where Ty-Lee was just finishing her story. It was ending with her talking about a plan that Azula had heard about.

"But I want to know about this plan you had, I know it included me and involved us. I must have agreed to something."

Ty-lee sighed remembering. "We talked about it after one of your bad breakdowns." Ty-lee said softly. Azula was still holding her hand to tightly and she had a little trouble focusing. It had been hours and the sun was starting to set giving the palace garden an orange hue. Azula's grip had been a good indicator of her mood. It had gotten tighter as Ty-Lee talked about her bad breakdowns, and interestingly, lighter when Ty-Lee talked about how she had helped her.

"It was almost a joke at first. The plan was to break you out then we would hide in the Fire Nation until Zuko...oh how did you put it...got even more weak and pathetic that he would let you come home just to have a family." She remembered with a light laugh.

"And I agreed to this?" Azula said in disbelief. Her hold on Ty-Lee got a little looser.

"You just wanted to get out of there." Ty-lee said sadly. "You where so weak then, I don't think you had seen the sun for a few months at that point and you could barley stand."

Azula was quite. It was a lot to take in, that she had been that weak, and that she had allowed her self to be swayed by her traitor. Err the traitor. Azula sighed. Then again she was resting comfortably in Ty-lees arms right now. Maybe it wasn't that far fetched.

"What went wrong?" She asked.

"Same thing as always. You." Ty-Lee said bluntly. "I made sure you got out by keeping everyone distracted. Then you where supposed to wait, and when I got to the spot...you weren't there." The kyoshi warrior said sadly. "I looked for you. I looked everywhere for you. Then I gave up." She said sound a little angry. "I figured you had just been using me just like during the war."

The princess did remembered a bit from this point. She remembered being in the jungle outside the asylum and getting a little overwhelmed. It was so bright, the sun was high over head in there mid day escape. It had felt so good. She had felt her power...her self returning, then she had heard the bells of the alarms and she ran.

"I ran." Azula admitted. "I didn't think about anything else. Anyone else." With that Azula finally untangled her self and stood. Ty-lee didn't expect a hand up, and she didn't get one. So she stood after Azula and looked her in the eye, they where about the same height.

"I could have gotten out my self." Azula said confidently. "But...thank you for your help." she said reluctantly.

Ty-lee blinked in surprise, she never thought she would here that. "Your Welcome."

"I haven't forgiven you." Azula said sternly. "I don't think I ever will. I want you to know that part of me will always hate you."

Ty-lee stayed silent but the princess words hurt, just like they where supposed to.

"But I think I know why you helped me." Azula said shifting uncomfortably. Ty-lee's heart ached, and her mind strained at the whiplash from everything that was happening. Azula had always had that effect on her. One moment the princess was cruel, the next almost caring... then back to indifferent before anyone noticed.

Ty-lee always noticed.

"And its the same reason it hurt me so much when you betrayed me." Azula practically muttered. Ty-lees jaw went slack as she watched the princess blush and look away. Though Azula didn't say anything Ty-lee knew what she meant. She never thought she would actually here anything like that. Sure she had always hoped but...apparently Azula had changed while she had been away.

"I..um never thought you would say something like that." Ty-lee said with her signature big grin.

Azula couldn't do it anymore, she hated the kyoshi warrior, but every time she was close to her the princess found it hard to hold onto that anger. It had been so long and she just didn't care, she just wanted what she wanted.

"Damit Ty-lee." She said finally lunging forward tackling her to the ground, Ty-Lee was scared for a moment before Azula pressed her lips against hers. The Kyoshi warrior was stunned for just a moment before kissing back and wrapping her arms around the princess.

Azula felt like she was forgetting something...something important.

But that was ignored in favor of the feeling of happiness of doing something she had sorta, kinda, maybe, little bit, had wanted to do for years. She deepened her kiss and she felt Ty-Lees hand roam over her back.

For Ty-Lee this was a dream come true. As always with the princess it had been a painful and winding journey to get to this point, but worth it, very worth it.

Finally they pulled away from each other to breath and Ty-lee saw the small smile that she loved so much but rarely got to see. They smiled at each other as they stood, fingers intertwined.

"I wont mess things up this time." She said brushing her hand across her princess cheek."I love you, so much." she said with a bright smile. The princess loved that smile.

Azula smiled herself but as always struggled to break her old habit. "I...will tolerate you for now."

Ty-lee chuckled, and hugged the princess hard. That was a good start at least, and much more then the warrior was really expecting. Her heart lept, when she felt Azula hug back, and she moved in to kiss her again.

"Hey babe...who's this?" June asked walking in to the garden from behind Azula.

The princesses eye's went wide. She remembered what she had forgoten earlier as she pushed Ty-lee away.

"Babe? Azula who's this?" Ty-lee asked looking between the new comer and the princess.

Azula looked between the two. She knew she did not have much experience with relationships, but she had a strong feeling that she might have messed this up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3.

June had an idea of what she had walked into. She wasn't stupid, and the only thing keeping her from kicking both of the girl's asses was the distraught look on Azula and the confused look on the other one.

"Yeah Azula who am I?" June asked crossing her arms and glaring at the princess.

"What's going on?" Ty-lee said confused. She tried to reach out to Azula but the princess knew that the bounty hunter would not like that so she backed away. She also backed away because she was a brilliant strategist and she knew she should always have an escape route.

June noticed her backing up and gave the new girl a look over. She was about the same height as Azula. She was thin and more filled out then the princess but less muscular. She was kind of cute, but her every emotion could easily be read on her face, a huge difference from the princess.

Azula kept glancing between the two of them and tried to figure out what to do. She was unsure. She hated being unsure. Both…where important and she…really liked… them both. How could she pick between the two?

An idea came to Azula. Did she have to pick? She wanted them both. Why not have them.

"I…" Azula started getting the other two woman's attention. She knew want she wanted to say but old habits die hard. She looked around, they were still in the garden and servants or guards could walk in at any moment. Old habits die hard.

"I… think we should go inside." Azula said glancing around nervously. She had gone into battle fearless but this subject…still made her stomach turn.

"Ok we can find a study to sit it." Ty-lee said recognizing that Azula was having trouble.

"No!" June countered angrily. "If you got something to say you say it now!" She had seen the princess get like this before, and her style was to force the princess to just spit out what ever was bothering her. It sometimes worked. "You tell me what is going on!"

Azula glanced between the two and around the garden again. She hated when June forced her like this but maybe it would out this time.

"I Love her." She finally blurted out. She glanced around nervously making sure no one else heard.

"What?!" June said angrily and Ty-lee said sadly. The both changed to confusion and look at each other before looking at the princess again.

"Wait..." June said.

Azula took a deep breath her head was starting to hurt and she knew that this was going to be tough but she had to do it. She wanted what she wanted.

"Ty-lee this is June. She has been my companion for most of the time I have been on the run. We have saved each other's life's plenty of times. She is why I am here now. She taught me so much. And I… love her."

June was still angry but she still gave a little smile just like she always did when she heard Azula say it. Ty-lee though was almost brought to tears. She had waited so long to hear Azula say she loved someone and it was some else. The warrior had done so much and waited so long.

Azula noticed this reaction but pressed on." June this is Ty-lee. We have been friends for a long time. We fought together during the war and she..." Azula took a deep breath as June was now glaring at the kyoshi warrior. "She helped me recover after the war ended. I haven't been able to ...acknowledge it until today but...I...I love her."

Ty-lee covered her mouth as her jaw went slack with shock and her eye's started to water. She had waited to hear that for so long. But it was made sour because Azula's love was apparently not just meant for her. Azula had said it about someone else.

June scowled. And shot the kyoshi warrior a death glare. "So what… you want us both?" June spat.

Azula held her head high, , she was in it now. "Yes. I want you both after all I do...love you both."

It was getting easier to say but it still felt weird she would stop saying it soon.

"Zula." Ty-lee said slowly. "It doesn't work like that." She was having trouble holding back how hurt she was, but maybe Azula was just confused.

Azula internally smiled at the nic name but gave a neutral look to Ty-lee. "Why not?"

"Grrr!" June yelled pulling out her whip. "Cus first im gona kick your ass!" she said angrily point to Azula. "Then I'm gona kill you!" she directed at Ty-lee.

Ty-lee jumped in front of Azula. "Leave her alone she's just...confused."

"No I'm not." Azula said sternly, earning a sad look from Ty-Lee that gave her pause. "I...I'm home, I'm not a fugitive and no one expect things from me any more I've never been able to do what I want till now and what I want is the two people that make me happy."

June snarled again and Ty-lee just looked away sadly.

"Fuck you!" June yelled whipping her whip at Ty-lee.

'June no...' Azula thought worried. Ty-lee was part of her elite team for a reason.

Ty-lee caught the end of the whip much to the bounty hunters surprise. The determined look she had on now was one that Azula honestly found cute but she stayed quite as Ty-Lee leapt forward and the two began to fight. Both fought mostly by maneuvering so they ended up just circling and dancing around each other.

In the mean time Azula rolled her eye's as she took a couple steps back to give the two some space. This was going less well then she had thought it would.

But on the other hand, two very beautiful women where basically fighting over her...it was kinda hot. She thought about intervening but maybe they both needed to get this out of there system.

Finally after a couple of minutes Ty-Lee got in close enough and jabbed a series of presser point along Junes body, as the bounty hunter fell though she lased out one more time and caught the kyoshi warrior right square on the top of the head with the wooden handle of her whip sending the girl falling to the ground.

Azula thought about jumping in as both the woman fell. But she knew that she would not have time to get them both and now might not be the best time to show favorites.

"eh" Azula sighed with a shrug. Besides they were just going to land on soft grass. They both did and June was left fighting trying to get her body to move while Ty-Lee was holding the top of her head with both hands before pulling one away and checking for blood. There wasn't any to Azula's relief.

"I hope you both got that out of your system." Azula said arrogantly. Both just groaned either from there wounds or form sheer annoyance. "I don't know why you are both so angry." The princess said honestly.

"Because you always do this!" Ty-lee screamed which made Azula recoil and June jump. "You always just... manipulate people without ever thinking how they are going to feel. How I'm going to feel." Ty-lee said sadly slowly getting to her feet though she was still unsteady from her wound. The kyoshi warrior had worked hard to get Zuko to allow the princess to come home and the best it had gotten her is to share the princess with someone else. Maybe this wasn't worth it and she should have listened to everyone who said she should have just moved on. The princess was looking at her with the same uncaring neutral face she always wore. Even after her outburst the princess still seemed to not care.

Fine. Ty-lee would force her to care. She gave the princess one more sad glare and turned away. "I'm leaving."

"NO!" Azula screeched hysterically making June flinch as she watched the princess leap over to grab the equally surprised Ty-lee. The princess had a desperate look in her eye and it seemed like all her masks had been torn off and the real desperate scared teen was on display. June had never seen the princess like this. She knew of her past metal problems but had not seen them until now where they were on full display as Azula desperately grabbed ty-lee.

"You're not going anywhere!" Azula her face contorting into a crazed look. "You said you wouldn't leave me again. Please don't abandon me…I…I." June watched stunned as tears filled Azula's eye's.

Ty-lee sighed and raised her hand to gently wipe the tears away. But her heart broke a little when Azula flinched away from the touch. Was part of Azula still scared of her?

June had never seen the princess flinch before. Slowly Ty-lee tried again and this time gently rested her hand of the fire benders cheek and rubbed it slowly with her thumb as Azula looked away in shame.

"I did say that didn't I." Ty-lee said softly. "I just need some time ok? We will work this out."

Azula stilled looked away but the grip on ty-lee loosened as the princess regained her composure.

"I will see you at dinner ok?" Ty-lee offered.

"That is acceptable." Azula said simply finally looking at her. Ty-lee smiled and leaned in for a kiss that the princess returned. June heart broke a bit as she watched Azula try to deepen it but thankfully the other girl pulled away. The princess watched her leave the garden before walking over to the bounty hunter.

June grunted as Azula lightly kicked her side. "Can you move yet?" the princess asked.

June scowled. "No, but don't worry as soon as I can I will leave you with your new lover."

Azula rolled her eye's and sat down in the grass. "No you won't. You're my…significant other."

June was normally amused by Azula's reluctance; she had thought it was cute before. But now it was a bit different.

"I'm a big girl Azula, you don't have to lie to me." June said bitterly.

"I'm not Lying!" Azula yelled angrily.

June stared up at her. "Prove it."

Azula opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and stood up. "Don't move." She commanded to the still paralyzed bounty hunter.

"Fuck you!" June said as Azula walked away from her. The princess was only gone for a minute though and returned to loom over her. "Well?" The bounty hunter questioned.

"Give it some time." Azula said looking around the garden. She looked back at June and kicked her in the side again. "Still?"

"Yeah." June groaned still not able to move. Azula laid down next to her and they both laid in the grass and looked up into the darkening sky of the evening.

"This reminds of the time you got paralyzed by Nyla." The princes remarked.

June couldn't help but get an amused smirk at the memory. "You mean the time you paralyzed me with Nyla."

Azula turned to look at her with an amused smirk that June returned turning her head. "It was an accident." The princess defended.

It was an accident as far as the June remembered. They were in the southern part of the Earth Kingdom hiding out in the woods. They had been traveling together for months at that point and had been ambushed by a gang of earth benders that separated them. Azula was holding her own but was basically pinned down while a few surrounded June. The bounty hunter was a good fighter but that many benders were too much for her she had been hit hard.

Azula remembered that fight too. She remembered barley being able to keep and eye on the bounty hunter while she fought off the first competent benders she had fought in a while. Then she watched it happen, June was hit by big rock right in the back and had gone down hard. She remembered that for the first time her instincts didn't tell her to just run away. Instead she knew she had to rescue June.

June was not expecting to wake up again after a hit lie that. She hadn't expected to wake up in the princess arms looking up to her determined face as they rood Nyla away from the earth benders. June had known for a while that she had feelings for the firebender, but it was then looking up into her golden eyes and being cradled in her arms that she realized that she loved the girl.

Azula could not leave June behind but found it hard to control Nyla. Normally the Bounty hunter directed the beast and insisted that Azula not be allowed to touch the reins. Azula knew how to ride many beasts but each were a little different. They where lucky to escape there pursuers and Azula remembered feeling a great wave of relief when they stopped and Junes wounds weren't as bad as she had feared. But the ride had been bumpy and the bounty hunter had insisted that Azula learn how to properly control the animal they relied on.

June still remembered the surprise when Azula had pulled the reins the wrong way and the shirsho had shot her tong out to strike June in the side. The bounty hunter collapsed and heard something that she still found absolutely beautiful. Azula laughed long and hard.

"That was before…we started." Azula said looking into the bounty hunters eye's.

"Yeah." June said with a smile. Within a week they where in the dessert cave and realized they loved each other. They both started laughing a bit as they realized they had both gone through the same memories.

"After that all I had to worry about was your tong all over me." June said slyly.

Azula blushed. "You…you never seemed to mind." She whispered.

June laughed and slowly turned over and scooted closer to the princess. "No I did not." She said leaning in for the kiss. As Azula moved into it, June thought that this might be the last time she could kiss the fire bender but she pushed it away for now. She pushed it all away as she pushed Azula onto her back and straddled her, there lips still together.

"I take it you can move now." Azula remarked with a sigh as June kissed her neck.

The bounty hunter pulled back and looked at the princess below her. "hmm nope don't think so." She said slyly and proceeded to lay her full body on the princess. Azula groaned at the sudden weight but June could see the big smile she had on. As the princess wrangled with the limp bounty hunter June couldn't remember the last time both of them where at such peace. Even in the most isolated parts of the Earth Kingdom they had been ambushed to many times to ever really let their guard down.

Finally Azula freed herself and pinned the bounty hunter beneath her and she was on top now. "You are such a pain." Azula said with a smile.

June looked up smiling back. But her doubts where back and she couldn't hold it in. "Is that why your replacing me." She regretted killing there moment as soon as she did.

Azula scowled. "I'm not replacing you."

June frowned. "You don't have to lie to me."

Azula rolled her eye's. "I'm not-"she stopped and glanced behind her. June tried to lean up to see what she was looking at but was cut off by Azula pushing their lips together. June was surprised at first but fell into the rhythm after a moment. She would rather do this then think about it all being over and closed her eyes.

The third clearing of a throat got her to open then again and when June did her eye's widened in shock as a very uncomfortable looking Zuko was standing over them. Azula seemed to notice her pause and pulled away, turning to her brother.

"You asked to see me." Zuko said avoiding eye contact.

Azula went to speak but no words came out. June could see her struggle for a moment then take a deep breath.

"Yes. June here was under the impression that I was ashamed of her which is why I did not mention our relationship earlier. Well I'm not, it's just… odd to talk about this sort of thing." Azula finally got out with a deep blush.

Zuko smirked. He had to admit he was enjoying watching Azula blush this much. "Well then…" he began speaking boldly. "June by the authority of being the firelord and her brother I must warn you that if you break her heart you will have to answer to me."

"Zuko…" Azula whined from embarrassment.

"Not now I'm trying to be a good brother." He mocked.

"Come on bade isn't it nice your brother is looking out for you." June joined in. Really she was quite happy with what her princess had done. Maybe it did mean that she was not leaving her. However she could not pass up an opportunity to tease the girl.

"I will kill you both!" Azula snarled red faced as she tried to stand but the bounty hunter held her down.

"Wow Azula, was it that kind of poetry that had her falling for you in the first place?" Zuko mocked. He had so rarely gotten a chance to embarrass his sisters and as such was prepared to go as far as possible.

"Oh yeah Zuko it really was her tongue work that got me to love her." June said suggestively earning a death glare from the fire bender in her arms.

Suddenly it wasn't fun for Zuko anymore. "ooook well on that note I'm going to leave before you scare me with any images." He made a quick exit as June laughed and Azula was still very red in the face.

"Fuck you." Azula said with a scowl, though the effect was lost as she was adorably blushing.

June laughed lightly. "Not now dear we have to ready for dinner." She said standing up.

Azula just got redder and balled her fists angrily. June just rolled her eyes and leaned to give her a quick kiss, which had the desired effect as the princess seemed to relax. June pulled away. "And thank you by the way. It means a lot."

Azula shrugged acting like she didn't care. "It's what you wanted." She said as she started walking back to their room.

"It is." June waking next to her. "Now I get to kiss you anytime I want.

Azula hesitated and stopped walking. "No you will-"Azula cut herself off. Having her family know was one thing but everybody? Other nobles? That would be a problem…right?

"What?" June questioned.

Azula took a deep breath to steady herself. This was still weird. "Nothing…just don't embarrass me too much." She finally settled on.

June wrapped around her waist pulling her close as they walked. She did not notice the inner turmoil and just thought it was Azula being Azula. "No promises." To which the princess just rolled her eye's.

Suki's eye's where almost rolling out of her head as she watched her warrior pace back and forth in front of her. Ty-lee had come into the small office and had declared that she needed help….that had been a while ago. All she had done so far was pace back and forth with a worried look in her eye. Suki was mostly use to this erratic behavior and was content to do some paper work while she waited.

She cared, but dealing with Ty-Lee was…difficult sometimes especially when it had to do with a particular fire bending bitch. Ty-Lee was well aware of Sukis opinion of the princess, she just did not seem to care sometimes.

"What do I do?!" Ty-lee finally let out, getting her captains attention.

"About?" Suki said looking up.

"Azula!" Ty-Lee said arms out stretched, her animated style of talking was in full force.

Suki rolled her eyes. "I don't know what the problem is this time."

The former acrobat sat down in a chair and deflated her head falling back. "She said…she said she loved me."

"Really?" Suki said dumb struck. "Like out loud? Isn't that…good? Um for you?"

"It should be!" Ty-lee said jumping up. But she fell back down with a sigh. "But she also loves someone else…." She said just loud enough to hear.

"Holy shit." Suki let out. The idea that the crazy fire bitch could apparently be in love with not one but two people was crazy to the Kyoshi warrior.

"And I don't know what to do…" Ty-lee said again.

Suki took a deep breath she would help her friend if she really had to. "Well first off is it um…a guy?"

Ty-lee picked her head up and looked confused at Suki for a moment. But then she just giggled to herself. "no no no, I know Azula, it will never be a guy."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Right… well she did say she loved you right? Just… I don't know prove that your better. You know impress her."

Ty-lee sighed. "How do I do that?"

'Burn down a village of innocent people.' Suki barley held back. "You know her better than I do. But if you can't think of something maybe… I don't know remind her why she loves you in the first place?"

Ty-lee looked deep in thought for a moment before jumping up excitedly. "Of course I got it." She said with a big grin. Her grin quickly turned to a frown though and she looked sadly away from Suki. "But um I will need to leave the kyoshi warriors for a while is that ok?"

Suki sighed and walked over to the girl. "Of course. You do what you need to do and remember you always have a place here ok?"

Ty-lee nodded and Suki braced herself just in time right before Ty-lee gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much I will rejoin as soon as I can I promise!"

Suki nodded. "Just try to be happy ok and take care of yourself." Ty-lee nodded and basically ran out of the room.

Suki sighed and went back over to her desk and uncovered a message from Zuko. She had hid it just in case Ty-Lee saw it.

'Suki my sister will joining the rest of us for dinner tonight and I'm going to inform her of the security measures that are going to be in place. Im sure you know this will not make her happy and as such I would like you to bring more of your warriors in case there is an incident. She seemed fine when I first talked to her but you never know.'

Suki leaned back in her chair. When Zuko first said that the fire bitch was being allowed back she had nearly snapped at him. This was going to bad. People were going to get hurt. This dinner was going to be a disaster.

Ugg i had this chapter done then my flash drive died so i had to first get over that loss then remake the whole thing. I think the first one was better but hope you like this.


End file.
